Many individuals have realized the health and wellness benefits that can be obtained by simply decreasing or completely eliminating meat from their diets. Some individuals may wish to eliminate meat from their diet for animal rights reasons, as well.
Tofu is a plant based protein source that many people turn to in order to create the right balance of nutrients in their diet. Thus, tofu is widely used as a substitute for the protein that is generally obtained from eating meat. However, tofu preparation can be inconvenient and messy as it requires the cook to squeeze excess moisture from a block of tofu in order to prepare it. A block is the normal way that tofu is sold. Improperly prepped tofu can result in an inedible meal that can make some individuals completely give up on tofu as a meat alternative. Current methods of removing the moisture from a block of tofu include squeezing and pressing the tofu with paper towels and other heavier kitchen utensils that are generally inadequate and cumbersome and most do not always allow for storage of the tofu in the refrigerator.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a means available that would provide those individuals who wish to remove meat from their diets a simple apparatus that can be used to easily remove excess moisture from blocks of tofu and provide a means of storing such prepared tofu.